Seething
by K-Boo101
Summary: This is a kinda sequel to my other story 'Ponder.' Levi is pissed at the woman worth 100 soldiers. Really pissed. Please read and review! As always, criticism is appreciated! Let me know if you want a follow up to this one. It can be a trilogy then!


She was a down right brat. The stupid girl had gone and almost gotten herself killed _again._ To say that the Captain was furious was an understatement; he was boiling with uncontrollable rage. He ferociously kicked himself off his bed, slipped on his boots and flung the bedroom door open. Stepping out into the silent corridor, he began his march to the west side of the barracks. If the rest of his squad saw him now, he knew they would try and stop him, coax him into calming down. It was well known that Levi had a temper: one that caused many an injury to many unsuspecting parties on more than one occasion. His impatient footsteps tore through the hallway, ripping apart the present calmness. Sparing a glance to the side he caught a glimpse of a smeared window. The brat would be cleaning that tomorrow. That and every other glass object in the fucking building.

He walked on with his back straight, eyes narrowed to slits and fists tightly clenched. The nearer he got to his destination, the more irritated he could feel himself becoming. Taking a sharp left he came to a halt right outside a wooden door coupled with a small handle. He stood in front of it, feeling the anger slowly subside as he realized where he was and whose room this belonged to. _Shit. What the hell am I doing?_ The door creaked open. Obsidian pools blinked at him.

"Captain?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Ackerman."

Silence.

"It's late. You should get back to bed." He heard her say and saw the door start to close. His foot stuck out and jammed itself against the frame, preventing it from shutting. The fury flooded his body again and he could see her falter as she noticed his narrowing eyes.

"We need to talk. Let me in." he stated bluntly, pulling the door open with his foot and waltzing in before she could protest. She backed away in compliance and let him shut the door. He heard her curse under her breath before falling back against the frame.

"I want to sleep." she huffed.

Raising an eyebrow at the still made bed, he smirked at her: "Sure you do."

Irritation flashed across her face. He noticed. He also noticed how her milky legs peeked at him from under her long dress shirt. He could feel a lump growing in his throat. Tearing his eyes away from her limbs, he let them settle on her face. Her hair was pushed to one side and cascaded over her shoulder like an ebony waterfall, her lips pursed in defiance and arms folded. Her eyes were framed with the same dark circles that mirrored his own…sleep was still difficult. Remembering why he was here in the first place; he turned his body to face her. Meeting his strong glare with one of her own she spoke:

"What do you want?"

"Watch that tone of yours." He warned, raising his eyebrow. "You know why I'm here brat."

Throwing her arms up in the air, he sensed an argument approaching.

"It's not like I fucking _died._ "

Stamping a boot of authority on the floor he snarled. She tensed.

"And I'm glad. Because now I can fucking kill you myself." He took an intimidating step towards her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself off the door and made her way to the bed, setting herself down on the edge, crossing her legs and eyeing him with a look of disdain. He watched the entirety of her movement, transfixed on the way her muscles rippled under her shirt. _Stop it. Focus._

"Ackerman, it seems that insubordination has become a habit of yours."

"We both know you would've done the same thing."

"Damn right."

"Then why is it such a problem?" she spat.

Levi ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

" _I_ am your senior. _I_ can do whatever the hell I want. You on the other hand went against my orders. You swam straight into a horde of 10 meters-

"To save my brother!" she interrupted, standing up with rebellion glimmering in her eyes. Levi tried to remain calm. He couldn't.

"Sit. Down." He growled. Although she would have wanted nothing better than to stand her ground and fight, she noticed the bead of sweat trickling down his face. He wiped it away. Oh he was mad alright.

"Mikasa. Eren can take care of himself. You know that." He made his way towards her, fists still clenched as he stopped short of her. She cocked her head up to look at him with a blank stoic look. "I will not have anyone on my squad publicly disrespect my command. If you do it again, you're out. Are we clear?"

To his utter surprise she didn't counter his words, instead she smiled smugly. Levi could feel the lump forming again in his throat, he tried to swallow but that would mean a new lump would form somewhere else…

"You know the higher ups would never agree to let me go. Like it or not you need me."

The truthful statement rang in his ears, a soft tinkling tune filtering through his ear canals to his drums. His lips became dry as he let his eyes settle on hers. Ever since that night on the wall, he dreamt of what they would taste like against his. Then he remembered that she was so young…and his subordinate. Silence ensued as they exchanged looks. The anger he felt earlier was gone, replaced with wonder. She was strong…not many had the guts to speak to him. She openly scowled and jabbed at him with no fear. A true specimen to others. In her eyes she saw Levi as an equal and almost matched him in skill. Almost. Asserting his authority once more, he squatted so that their faces were level. She didn't move.

"You can be as defiant as you want Ackerman. But at the end of the day, I'm humanity's strongest not you. I assure you my word speaks more than hearsay of your skill." He sneered wickedly. He saw her clench the bed sheets in her hand out of the corner of his eye. She wanted to pummel him. The veins in her neck pulsed, furious at how the tables had been flipped over so suddenly.

"Get out." She breathed through gritted teeth, eyes flashing with so much hostility he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Go to sleep Ackerman." He ordered, finally rising to his feet and heading for the door. He heard her bare feet padding slowly behind his booted ones, her body shaking with displeasure. His hand reached for the handle but stalled. She was muttering under her breath.

The slightest trace of a 'fuck you' wafted over to his ears. That was it. He turned around and seized her chin, bringing her forward mere inches from his face. Clearly caught off guard, her ever present 'Levi Scowl' vanished.

His eyes were lidded with something so carnal, goose bumps began to riddle her skin, her voice caught in her throat. Speaking suddenly became difficult. He bared his teeth at her with a devilish smile.

"Stop seething Mikasa. It doesn't suit you." His warm breath ghosted over her lips and she felt her eyes begin to close, too embarrassed for being tongue tied.

His fingers slipped from her chin and tangled into the stray hair framing her face. She could feel his light gentle tugs spawning pleasurable sensations she hadn't felt in a long time.

"As for your comment. Let's not make that a reality."

She was frozen…not with fear but anticipation as she flushed from head to toe. Her eyes opened and saw his icy blue daggers fixed on the column of her neck, the veins still pronounced against porcelain skin. Just as her stomach was about to tighten even further, she saw him open the door and walk past it, closing it gently leaving her staring into space. Lifting her hand to touch her lips, her tongue darted out to lick them. She didn't even notice they had become dry. _Oh God._

Taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and buried herself under her bed covers. She awoke the next morning still red and sweat stricken, a sudden dampness of warmth between her legs. Releasing a long held groan, she brought her hands to her face in frustration.

Dammit. She was seething.


End file.
